A Batman Beyond Mystery
by Bat Chick
Summary: Terry has gone missing and someone takes over for him, and she has surprisinng ties to the Bat family. Chapter 6 now up. Terry's whereabouts are revealed. Finally. Thanks to everyone who stuck with this.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman Beyond. I only own Jules and Samantha.  
  
A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. This is my first Batman Beyond fic. It takes place before Terry has taken care of Blight/Derek Powers. So far this is all I have.  
  
Nightfall Gotham:  
  
A lone figure stood on the rooftop of the Fox Techa warehouse watching the Jokerz, waiting for them to make their move. Finally, a gun shot rang out. This meant they had begun to have what they considered to be fun. The figure made its move.  
  
"Can I help you with anything boys?" The figure purred sweetly.  
  
"Who are you?" One of the thugs asked. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
The figure noticed the shock on their faces. He had expected a man. That much she had been sure of. With a quick kick to his stomach she downed him. There were only five more to go.  
  
"Who cares. Get her!" The leader of the gang said causing the girl to laugh.  
  
With in moments the rest of the thugs were hanging from a lamppost. She had just finished placing an anonymous phone call to the police. Bidding the thugs good night she took off for home. Her last thought as she once again surveyed her work was that once again the Bat hadn't shown up.  
  
The next morning she woke to find herself all over the news and on the front page of every major newspaper in Gotham. Commissioner Barbara Gordon was calling for her "immediate arrest", saying she "wouldn't allow anymore vigilante justice in her city."  
  
"Oh that's rich coming from the former Batgirl isn't it kitty?" Perhaps the time had come to pay Batman a visit. The question was how.  
  
Getting dressed she headed for work. Working for Wayne-Powers had its advantages. For one she could keep an eye on Derek Powers, she didn't trust him Maybe it was the way he'd taken over Wayne Enterprises that had earned him her distrust. Then again it could just be the man himself. Of course there was also the matter of the crush she had on Bruce Wayne. That might have something to do with it. Either way she felt the need to keep Powers in check.  
  
She arrived at work and found her friend and confidant Samantha Walters already there. Samantha was the only one who knew how she spent her nights.  
  
"Hey Jewels I see you made the headlines yet again."  
  
"Well I do my best. Besides someone has to protect Gotham now that Batkid has opted to start taking time off."  
  
"What?" Samantha said with a smile.  
  
Before Jewels had a chance to answer the elevator swooshed open revealing Bruce Wayne. Even at the age of 70 you could feel the confidence emanate from him. Jewels found herself getting goose bumps. Wayne headed straight for Derek Powers' office.  
  
"What did the whack job do now?"  
  
"Not sure. But the look Wayne has on his face tells me it's something huge. Why don't you go offer to take notes."  
  
"Like Powers would allow that, he knows I don't trust him."  
  
"It might have something to do with last night aren't you even the least bit curious? Besides you get to spend time with Bruce that way."  
  
"I'll be back wish me luck."  
  
Jewels went over to the office door and knocked. Powers came to the door, yanking it open angrily.  
  
"Can I help you Mss McAllister?"  
  
"I noticed Abby was out of the office this morning. Thought you might want me to take notes for you."  
  
"Fine. Sit over there and keep your mouth shut." Powers said icily. "Now Bruce what is it you felt the need to barge into my office about?"  
  
"Ms. McAllister is it? Make sure you get this word for word if you would please."  
  
"Of course Mr. Wayne, whenever you're ready."  
  
"Either you leave Fox Techa alone Powers or you'll answer to me. Is that clear?"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about Bruce."  
  
Jewels decided there was two ways she could take Powers last statement. Either he was telling the truth, which he highly doubted, or Wayne was right and the attempted break in was his doing. She would have placed a month's worth of creds that it was the later.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me. I'm warning you Powers I can destroy you. I used to eat sharks like you for breakfast." Turning Wayne left.  
  
"Will that be all Mr. Powers?" Jewels asked acting calmer than she actually was. She loved it when Bruce got into Powers' face.  
  
"GET OUT!" Derek Powers barked. He practically threw her out of his office.  
  
Jewels knew she was playing with fire but she also knew that Wayne was right; he had to be it was the only logical explanation for the events of last night. She stood outside the door and attempted to listen in but Powers was being to quiet.  
  
"Ms. McAllister, would you be so kind as to walk me to my car?" Bruce Wayne asked coming up behind her and scaring her. Not that it should surprise her. He was The Batman.  
  
"Sure let me just grab my coat." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman Beyond WB and DC do.  
  
Chapter2  
  
"So MS. McAllister what exactly were you doing attempting to listen at Powers' door?"  
  
"Just wanting to make sure he isn't planning anything against you." Jewels said smiling up at him.  
  
"And what makes you think he'd retaliate against me?"  
  
"Oh come on Mr. Wayne; please don't tell me you aren't expecting a counter move from Powers."  
  
"I didn't say that. I merely asked why you think it's a possibility." He said as they reached the car. Jewels noticed that no one was in the driver's seat and began to wonder where the young kid Wayne usually had for a chauffer was.  
  
"I don't trust Powers. I fully believe he had something to do with the Fox Techa break in last night."  
  
Wayne was silent for a moment, giving Jewels the chance to admire the man. She knew that most of her friends thought she was crazy. After all the man was 70 and therefore old enough to be her grandfather, but there was just something about him she found irresistible.  
  
"Stay out of trouble Ms. McAllister. If you and I are correct and Powers did have something to do with this; and he was to find out you knew then the consequences could be great."  
  
"Thanks for the concern Mr. Wayne, but I'm a big girl I can take care of myself, honest. Have a good day."  
  
With that Jewels returned to her desk. There had to be some way to find out what Powers' was planning. She didn't have to think for very long. He ended up spilling it by just revealing his next visitor: Damian Jackson, one of Fox Techa's higher ups.  
  
"McAllister, get in here NOW!" Powers bellowed. What was it about her that made him feel the need to constantly yell Jewels wondered?  
  
Once again she was directed to sit in the corner and keep quiet. She did so and took notes, deciding as she did so that she would make up two extra sets one for herself and one for Mr. Wayne.  
  
"Damian how exactly is it possible that the men you hired failed?"  
  
"They were ambushed Derek. They claim it was by a woman in a cat suit and mask."  
  
"Catwoman huh? I highly doubt that. No matter, I have someone who can handle it. Just make sure the security system is off.."  
  
"Of course are you sure this will work? If Wayne gets wind of it we'll be finished."  
  
"Let me worry about the old fool. Wayne's all talk and no action these days. But should he get in my man's way he'll just take care of him. Permanently. Now lets go over the details once more."  
  
"Can she be trusted?" Jackson said suddenly remembering Jewels was in the room.  
  
"I'm sure Ms. McAllister is aware of what will happen to her should word get out. Aren't you my dear?"  
  
"Yes of course Mr. Powers." Jewels said. Okay so maybe Wayne was right, maybe Powers was someone to be afraid of, very afraid of.  
  
"Fine now where are the canisters located?"  
  
"On the loading dock inside the warehouse. I can get the system to shut down for a total of twenty minutes. Can your man be in and out that quick?"  
  
"Barring any interruptions form the Batman or anyone else it shouldn't be a problem. From there I'll bring them to the Wayne-Powers warehouse here and repackage them. Then tomorrow night we bring them to the Bulgarians. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed." With that the two men shook hands, and Jackson left. Jewels was told to have the notes on Powers' desk before lunch.  
  
Going back to her desk Jewels realized they were being vague on purpose. She had no way of knowing what was in the canisters. She figured she had two options: She could go to Wayne with the information or she could suit up and investigate herself. She opted for the latter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman Beyond or any related characters. I only own Jewels.  
  
AN: The connection that Jewels has to the Bat family will be revealed in the next chapter. I have started to reveal some of it now. Not that you can tell just yet.  
  
  
  
Chapter3  
  
The figure once again stood watching the Fox Techa building. Waiting was the worst part of this job. She didn't mind the fighting. Made her feel like was doing her part to help the city, and it needed all the help it could get these days with Batkid M.I.A.  
  
She was quickly snapped out of her thoughts by the green glowing figure heading into the warehouse. Jewels knew immediately it was Batkid's nemesis Blight. The hair on the back of her neck began to stand up. It was all she could do to not start shaking.  
  
"Great this is all I need. How am I supposed to beat him?" She shook her head, clearing her mind. She had become the new Catwoman and there was no way some radioactive freak was going to beat her. Taking he whip out of her belt she flew down to the scene.  
  
"Is there something you wanted Blight? Cause last I checked you worked for the competition."  
  
He stared at her for a minute. Then raising his fists he fired a blast of radiation at her. She barely jumped out of the way. Blight went for the door of the warehouse. Jewels flicked her whip at him and yanked him away from it.  
  
"God you are a pest." He said as he fired another blast at her. This time she wasn't quick enough and it threw her for a loop. She fought with all her might to remain conscious. Getting up on wobbly legs she slowly regained her balance.  
  
She raced into the warehouse and saw Blight throwing the canisters into the back of a waiting truck. Hunching down she crawled over to them and got a clear picture of the labels on them with the small camera she kept in her belt. Hopefully, if she took this to the police they'd be able to do something. Not that she was holding her breath.  
  
She was about to go another round with Blight when he got into the truck. She raced over to it silently and quickly placed a homemade tracking device underneath, not that she didn't already know where it was going. Jewels then headed for Wayne-Powers to wait for Blight.  
  
He arrived shortly after she did. Jewels had already managed to get a photo of the new labels but neither one made much sense to her. She was going to have to break down and ask Mr. Wayne for help, even though he'd ask her too many questions. Questions she wasn't all that ready to answer.  
  
Jewels knew she had to find a way to stop the shipment from going. The question was how? She had a few gadgets in her belt but nothing that could stop a truck. She actually found herself wishing Batkid were here to help. Not that she was holding her breath for that either.  
  
The repackaging of the containers and getting them onto the other truck went rather quickly. Jewels had also stuck another tracking device on the Wayne-Powers truck. She knew if she was going to go to Wayne then she better have as much information as possible.  
  
Realizing there was nothing she could do to stop the truck and also realizing she couldn't stand another round with Blight on her own she decided, begrudgingly though, to go get help. She was about to take off from her hiding spot when Blight saw her.  
  
"Here kitty kitty." He said menacingly. He fired a blast at her knocking her off the building and into the water. The last thing she heard was his laughter filling the night. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Jewels woke to find herself in some sort of warehouse. At first she thought it was a trap set by Blight to finally finish her off; but then she recognized the trapeze equipment and knew immediately where she was. She breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Well I see you're awake. Now would you mind telling me what the hell you were thinking going after Blight?" The man who had entered the room as she woke asked.  
  
"Well, gee Blue Eyes glad to see you and yeah I'm fine."  
  
"Answer the question."  
  
"Okay, okay. Look Batkid's gone MIA. I had to do something, as it is the old man already knows Blight and Powers are sabotaging Fox Techa. I've got even more details but haven't taken them to the old man yet."  
  
"I would have helped you, you know."  
  
"I know. But I wanted to prove to myself that I could do this one on my own. Sorry if I worried you. Really, I 'm fine."  
  
The man smiled. "All right what have you got?"  
  
"Wait you're actually going to help me with this? Don't forget the old man's involved."  
  
"I'm sure you can keep my name out of it."  
  
"But of course. Okay, this is what I've got. First, today at the office one of Fox Techa's higher ups met with Powers. Hang on here are the notes."  
  
The man took the pages from Jewels and studied them closely. He set them down and said: "Let me guess Powers' man was Blight?"  
  
"Yep. Here are the photos of the labels of the containers, old labels and the new ones. The problem is I have no idea what's in the containers. I was going to take these to the old man, but seeing as how I had the luck of running into you maybe you can figure it out."  
  
"I'll see what I can find out. You want to give me your theory on where the kid is?"  
  
"I have no idea, but the old man's been at the office everyday. And he leaves pretty late. Who knows, maybe the kid got fed up and quit."  
  
"Doubtful. According to you he's nothing like me, except for in physical appearance."  
  
"I never said that. All I said was that he had blue eyes and dark hair like you."  
  
"That's close enough Beautiful." The man said grinning at her again. Jewels felt her knees weaken.  
  
"Anyway, I have another problem."  
  
"Oh really? Let me guess, Barbara Gordon? I saw her comments."  
  
"Well at least you didn't call her Babs."  
  
"I stopped calling her that a long time ago." The man said quietly.  
  
"Grayson, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"Beautiful, you didn't don't worry so much. Now let me go see if I can dig up anything on what's in those containers."  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Grayson please let me see this through. It's something I need to do. Don't ask me why cause I'm not really sure what the answer is, but I need to finish this."  
  
"Fine let's go."  
  
"Don't you want to change first?"  
  
He smiled at her again. "Oh yeah probably should, huh?"  
  
"Might be a good idea Wingster."  
  
He laughed no one had called him that in a long time. After he changed Dick Grayson, also known as Nightwing and Jewels left his base of operations and headed for Gotham. They immediately to the docks where Jewels had seen the shipment take place.  
  
Nightwing was able to easily bypass the security system and sneak inside to get a sample out of one of the containers. He had the passing thought that it had been almost too easy, but had too many other things on his mind to really concentrate on it. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with the sample just yet. If he was going to take it to his mentor or if he was going to check it out on his own.  
  
Deciding he'd better let the old man in on it he and Jewels headed for the cave. Explaining to her he had to blindfold her, even though she knew that Bruce was Batman he carried her in.  
  
He was surprised to see how little of it had changed over the years. He was even more surprised to see his original costume in one of the Plexiglas cases next to Batgirl's. He also noted his Robin costume was in a case all it's own, and off to the side of all the others.  
  
"I wondered when you'd show up."  
  
"Look Mr. Wayne I know you …" Jewels realized he wasn't paying any attention to her. He was too busy having a staring contest with Grayson. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Look anytime you two are done trying to each perfect the Batstare we do have work to do."  
  
"Ms. McAllister I thought I told you to stay out of this."  
  
"Someone had to stop Blight Mr. Wayne, and with Batkid's absence he certainly wasn't going to do it. And I don't see you putting that costume to do it either." Jewels said becoming more angry. Couldn't he see Blight had to be stopped?  
  
"More to the point you aren't going to stop Derek Powers. The question is why?"  
  
Bruce Wayne took a step closer to her. She knew what he was trying to do. Had she not known everything she knew, she'd be intimidated. But she knew he was Batman.  
  
"Stay out of this Ms. McAllister. That's all I'm going to say. Discussion closed."  
  
"Damn it Mr. . . ." Jewels felt Dick Grayson put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and knew she'd overstepped.  
  
"Don't you dare take his side in this Grayson."  
  
"Believe me Jewels I'm not. But he has a point, you're in over your head. And I for one happen to like this head." He said placing a kiss on her forehead for emphasis.  
  
"Now I'm not saying we take this to Barbara. We all know Powers would just bullshit his way out of this in no time flat. What we're going to do is this. And just so we're clear I'm on my own. There is no more Catwoman. Have you got me?"  
  
"Tell me what you're planning. Then I'll let you know if I'm willing to stay out of it."  
  
"Well you aren't going to get very far if you don't know what's in those canisters." Bruce said to Dick.  
  
"Can the computer figure it out?"  
  
"Have you got a sample?"  
  
"Right here. Plus pictures of the labels."  
  
"Let's have a look."  
  
"Not to interrupt your happy little reunion but may I remind the two of you of two things? First of all, I am still in the room. Secondly, I am the one who got you most of the information."  
  
"Beautiful we know that. Okay I know that." Dick said casting a glance in Bruce's direction. "I am not willing to put you in danger."  
  
"Grayson, I can take care of myself. I was trained by the second best detective in the world. You taught me everything I know. And he taught you." Also tossing Bruce a glance before continuing. "So there's no need to worry. Tonight was a fluke. Could have happened to you even."  
  
"You're staying out of this end of discussion."  
  
"Let me have a minute alone with her would you Bruce. Come on you." Dick said dragging her upstairs to the house.  
  
"Fine." Bruce looked at them both with an odd expression on his face. He was glad to have Dick back in his life but there was still a lot they had to work out. Would they be able to? Or would Dick leave as soon as this was solved? Then there was Ms. McAllister. What did she mean to Dick? What was the nature of their relationship? All questions that needed answers. He just needed to decide if he wanted to do the digging or ask Dick himself. He waited until they had gone up the stairs completely. Then he went to the Batcomputer. Dick would just have to understand. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Batman Beyond or any related characters WB does  
  
AN: Dick Grayson is in his early 50's while Jewels is in her 30's. Also there are spoilers for the B:TAS episode "Christmas with the Joker" and Batman Beyond: ROTJ. The Roy mentioned here is Roy Harper, also known as Arsenal who is a member of the Titans with Dick.  
  
Dick took Jewels into the living room. Noticing everything was covered he found himself flooded with memories of his childhood and young adult years. Of him finally getting Bruce to agree to sit down and watch "It's a Wonderful Life" only to have it interrupted by the Joker. There were the non Bat memories too. Like the first time he slid down the banister in the foyer or the first time he used the chandelier as a trapeze. There were also the memories any normal teen would have. Memories of his prom. And there were the memories of Alfred bringing him chicken soup when he had a cold. It struck Dick as funny that these would be the things that would come to mind as he looked around the covered living room. He often wondered why Bruce didn't just hire someone to come in once a week to keep the house up. Surely it's what Alfred would have wanted. Then again knowing Bruce, he probably wouldn't have wanted to have anyone replace Alfred. Not that anyone could. All of this made him smile. After a few more moments of quiet reflection he turned and faced Jewels.  
  
"Look Beautiful, I know you think Bruce is trying to hone in on your investigation. And ya know the old man probably is. Who knows, all this could be tied to the Kid's disappearance. Normally, I'd tell Bruce to kiss off and solve this thing ourselves, but Gotham has always been his city, his jurisdiction if you will. If he says you're off this case, then sorry but you are. We have to play this by his rules I'm afraid.  
  
"Now before you start pitching a fit let me throw my feelings into the mix all right?" When Jewels nodded he continued. "I love you. Okay I know we joke about it with Roy and everyone, but in all honesty I do. If I lost you I don't know what I'd do. If it was because of this Blight freak let me tell you it wouldn't be pretty. So I'm asking you to please stay here and help Bruce behind the scenes."  
  
Jewels stared at him in disbelief. Had she hear him correctly? Did he say he loved her? If he had then she owed Roy fifty creds. She had never believed Roy when he said Dick wasn't always joking about the way he felt for her. She had always thought Dick considered their age difference was too large. It was nice to know she was wrong. She smiled at him as she spoke, deciding to play it cool.  
  
"Grayson did I hear you right? Did you say you love me, as in you're in love with me?"  
  
"Yeah." Dick said looking down at his feet.  
  
"All right you win. I'll stay here with the old man. Just as long as you find out what the hell happened to the Kid."  
  
"You got it. Let's go. Oh and just so you know Bruce probably knows what we said."  
  
"Well he is Batman. I wouldn't have it any other way." Jewels said giving Grayson a peck on the cheek. The two went back down to the cave. Bruce was sitting at the computer working apparently on the sample analysis.  
  
"What we dealin' with Bats?" Jewels asked coming up besides him. Dick just shook his head. Jewels had said she'd stay and help Bruce, but she never said she'd make it easy for him.  
  
"The computer is sill analyzing Miss McAllister." Bruce said sternly.  
  
"Bruce while we're waiting could I speak to you privately for a moment? Dick asked tentatively.  
  
The older man nodded and they headed for the cases. Jewels plopped herself into the chair vacated by Bruce. She absently petted Ace's head while trying not to eavesdrop on their conversation. It was difficult though considering she knew how hard it was for Grayson to come back here. Hopefully, the old man would stick to the business at hand and not upset him. Even though she knew they needed to work out their problems. Maybe they would get the chance once Blight was stopped and the Kid was back.  
  
"All right Bruce where is the McGinnis kid?"  
  
"He's missing. I lost contact with him and all attempts to get it back have failed. There were rather high levels of radiation detected just before I lost contact. Barbara has opted to stay out of it."  
  
"No surprise there. Love her to death." At this Bruce raised an eyebrow. He'd just heard his confession to Jewels upstairs. "Okay let me amend that I love her to death like a sister, but she's nothing like her father in the masked vigilante department. So this Blight guy was involved in McGinnis's disappearance?"  
  
"Did Ms. McAllister mention seeing anything unusual at the docks?"  
  
"Negative. Besides that's too easy. He's got the kid hidden somewhere. I'd bet the trust fund on it."  
  
"You don't know Blight the way I do. Trust me he'd keep Terry close."  
  
"What's there to know. He's a radioactive version of the Joker."  
  
"He's also Derek Powers."  
  
The statement hung in the air. Dick pondering what he'd just learned. He wanted to ask how it had happened, somehow he had a feeling McGinnis was involved. Now he was even happier he'd made Jewels agree to stay out of it. He was even more concerned for her safety.  
  
"Bruce don't let her out of your sight. Give me a list of all of the properties owned by Powers in Gotham and on the outskirts. I'll start there. You keep analyzing what's in those canisters. I'll find McGinnis."  
  
"You don't have to. Terry can take care of himself."  
  
"Oh so you want another Tim?" At the stricken look on Bruce's face Dick continued. "I didn't think so."  
  
Dick went over to where Jewels was sitting. He ran his hands through her hair. It was his way of getting her attention, as well as showing her affection. He wanted to whisk her back to his lair and keep her as far away from Gotham as possible. But he knew she wouldn't go for it.  
  
"Do me a favor. Don't give him too much of a hard time. He won't admit it but he's worried sick about McGinnis."  
  
"Don't worry Grayson I'll be nice. Don't forget Batman's got a special place in my heart, and he's Batman so . . . " Dick silenced her with a kiss.  
  
"Just so you don't get any ideas. Gotta run. Be back as soon as I can. With the McGinnis kid in tow."  
  
*****  
  
Nightwing had been to every single house and property that Powers earned on the outskirts of Gotham and had turned up nothing. He'd begun there because he felt sure that was where Terry had to be. He moved onto the penthouses and still found nothing. The only properties left were the low level housing projects in the historic district. If they turned out to be a dead end he didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't relish the idea of going back empty handed.  
  
He switched to the infrared night vision lenses in his mask. Then he began to search every building. He had the sense this was going to be like finding a needle in a haystack. An hour later Nightwing was still having no luck. Just then something in the last building on the block caught his eye. It was a bright green glow.  
  
"Blight." He took out his jump line and headed for the building. Part of him wished he'd moved faster in getting his new suit ready, the one with the rocket boots. He arrived at the scene to find Blight firing radioactive blasts at McGinnis. The Batsuit was nearly destroyed and the Kid looked like he was close to death. However, the cowl was still in tact.  
  
"Tell me who you really are!" Blight bellowed.  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
Nightwing had to admit the Kid was more like him than Jewels would have led him to believe. He decided it was time to make his move. He crashed through the window landing in front of Blight.  
  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you to pick on someone your own size, pal?"  
  
"Who might you be?"  
  
"Name's Nightwing. Don't tell me you've never heard of me. Batman hasn't mentioned me, huh? Oh well." With that Nightwing threw a Batarang at him. It of course had no effect, but at least he backed up a bit. He then began laighing.  
  
"You think your little toys can stop me?" Blight fired full blast at Nightwing. He deftly dodged the blast. Ducking behind some barrels he began to plot a strategy. He knew nothing of how to fight Blight and with the Batsuit in the shape it was in he doubted McGinnis would be of any help.  
  
Nightwing saw only one option. Blow up the building with Blight inside and hope to God he didn't cause a major nuclear fall out. Barbara and Bruce would never forgive him for that. On second thought, he better come up with another plan. But what?  
  
tbc 


End file.
